The latest mobile telephone systems make possible transmission and reception of multimedia messages including static images, video and music. Such multimedia messages can be exchanged between mobile telephones that are equipped to deal with multimedia messages and are capable of transmitting and receiving multimedia messages through the Internet.
Previously, however, only domestic operators have been available for forwarding multimedia messages, so it has not been possible to send multimedia messages internationally.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a multimedia message service apparatus capable of transmitting multimedia messages internationally.